freewishfandomcom-20200213-history
New start, Chapter 2
Chapter 2, Meeting more people,Settling in? Ace got in back as Shanks got in the driver seat and Luffy the passenger seat. After a few minutes of driving no one said anything. Ace was half glaring at Lora. Lora was just staring out the window as Luffy pretended to play the drums. Shanks sighed again as he wonder if it was such a good idea. However he was not going to give up on the girl. After 20 minutes they got to the restaurant called Baratie. Though Lora didn’t really hear or what kind of food their was. She mentally sighed as the four made their way inside. Oi Shanks is this the one you was talking about. A man said walking over in a chief’s clothes. Yes Zeff I’d like you to meet Lora. She’s going to be living with us. Lora this is Zeff the owner of Baratie. Shanks said shaking Zeff’s hand. Zeff then took a good look at Lora. Though Lora wasn’t really enjoying being eyed at or understanding why he was doing it. Finally after a few minutes Zeff walked over to Shanks. The girl looks to be nothing but skin and bones. You sure you can handle a girl? Zeff whispers to Shanks. Yea I know I made a few appointments for her tomorrow. Best get it out of the way now then later. Shanks whispered back. Shanks I’m hungry can we sit and order yet. Luffy half said half whined. If you don’t stop whinning no dinner and ya’ll have to clean the dishes later. Zeff threaten. Luffy just wait, your not going to die for not eating every five minutes. Ace said. Luffy pouted and looked down. Shanks wondering how Lora was taking the sight took a peek at her. However once he did he was surprised that her face was still emotionless. Shanks sighed as they was shown a table. Better go make sure eggplant isn’t flirting with the ladies. Zeff said before walking away. As the four sat there only Lora seem to be looking at the menu. Though she wasn’t looking just trying to find the cheapest thing on it. Though everything on it seemed different since she never been to a nice restaurant before. After waiting five minutes a man walked over in a black suit. Luffy what are you doing here? The man asked. Hey Sanji Zeff decide to let you be our waiter? Luffy asked grinning ear to ear. Yea the old bag said it would be better if it was me then anyone else. Something about making sure i didn’t do something stupid or what not. Sanji said taking the un lit cigarette out of his mouth. Well that’s good I think. Just don’t try anything stupid. Shanks said staring at Sanji making him shiver a bit. Why would you? That’s all Sanji said before setting eyes on Lora. Sanji never thought anyone could look so beautiful. Her midnight black hair in a pony tail resting on her shoulder. Her coal/purple orb eyes barely looking at anything. Her figure was perfect in black jeans and a purple shirt. However as he was about to take Lora’s hand he was meet with a foot. I don’t know who you are nor do I care. Try anything again and you might regret it. Lora said as she sat back down. Mellowed Mellowed. Sanji said from the floor. Well it seems your not a total wimp. Ace said looking at Lora. Only to meet her seat empty. Where did she go? Luffy asked. She might’ve went to the bathroom. I’ll order her something don’t worry. Shanks said looking at the menu Lora had. As he looked he wonder how it got marks on it. There’s was a few things underlined that didn’t cost allot. Shanks sighed and order her a small fresh fruit salad. A small special and a root beer. After Sanji got their orders he went back to the kitchen where everyone was laughing at him for getting his ass handed to him. Meanwhile Lora was looking at herself in the mirror. As she did she wonder why they was here. Most tended to be happy at first. Then after a few days it would return to the same thing. She sighed as she finished washing her hands. She didn’t know why she attacked the waiter. However now it was to late. She sighed again wondering if she could get away before it was to late. Lora however knew she was not a chicken and went back out and sat down. I guess it’s ture girls do take a long time in the bathroom. Shanks said with a smile. Ace smirked as Lora took a drink of water not even noticing the root beer. After a few minutes Lora started to fidget. She was thankful no one asked her 20 questions. However the quietness was starting to get to her. All three saw it but decide not to comment. So Lora what do you like to do? Shanks asked thinking it was a easy question to ask. Lora spotted the root beer in front of her and took a sip before setting it down. Well ya know drawing writing watching the sky. Lora said. That’s cool maybe you and Usopp could draw together sometime. Luffy said grinning. So listen to any music? Ace ask getting off the topic of Luffy’s friends. No. Lora stated. Lora you got any pictures at the house. Luffy asked not taking Aces hint. No Lora said once again. Oh what happened to them? Luffy asked. Who knows burnt torn up thrown away. Does it really matter? I don’t got them anymore. Lora said masking the pain up. Before Luffy could say anything else much to Lora’s relief. Sanji came back with their orders. After he set them down he once again tried to flirt with Lora. I think it’s if you left Sanji right nows not a good time. Shanks said looking at Sanji. At first Sanji wanted to say something back. However being glared at by Lora shut him up as he went back to the kitchen. Lora looked at the food in front of her. A bowl of fresh fruit. A plate of what looked like salmon with lemon sauce with a mint on top. On the side looked to be some fresh leaf greens. She didn’t know who order it however she did start to slowly eat it. Shanks watched as her face stayed the same. There was only small hints of her being shocked but other then that nothing was said. As everyone ate Luffy every so often would try to talk with food in his mouth. However either Shanks or Ace would tell him to swallow before talking. After everyone was done eating Lora was trying to keep from yawning. However she wasn’t doing a good job. It’s getting late. How about we call it a night? Shanks asked. But Shanks we didn’t have desserts yet. Luffy said. Ace rolled his eyes. I think we can go a night without having sweets. Ace said with a sigh. Luffy pouted as they went to pay for the meal. Lora stayed back a few feet as they Shanks paid for the bill. After yawning again she was mentally slapping herself for showing her tiredness. If you want Luf we can stop to get ice cream before we head home. Shanks said looking at Luffy. Sweet thanks Shanks. Luffy said smiling once again. Lora was wondering why the kid was still hungry. She was full she never ate two big meals in one day in who knows how long. However she didn’t say anything as they went to the car. After everyone was in Lora just looked out the window as Shanks drove. After 15 minutes they stopped and Luffy and Ace got some ice cream. When Shanks asked Lora she shook her head and went back to looking out the window a little green from thinking about more food. Soon they returned home and everyone went to their rooms for the night. Lora finally got her laptop going again after plugging it in, though she knew it might be the last time. So she brought out a flash drive and put her stories and everything else she wanted onto it. After doing that she put the drive in a small part of her purse. She then sighed as her laptop once again stopped working. Though she thanked that it happened after she did what she wanted to do. After putting it up she went and got ready for bed wondering if every bedroom in the house had it’s own bathroom. After getting in bed she laid there wonder why she couldn’t get to sleep. She almost fell asleep a few times now however she was wide awake. Just then someone knocked on her door. Come in? Lora said sitting up. The door opened and Shanks walks in in black pants and a white shirt. He’s holding a cup of green tea. Thought a cup of tea would help you after everything that happened today. Shanks said setting the tea on the nightstand before taking a seat on the bed. Thanks Lora said not sure what else to say. Shanks smiled before placing a hand on her shoulder. If you ever need to talk me Luffy or Ace will be glad to listen. Though you have to forgive Ace at times he’s protective over Luffy. Shanks said. I i guess. Lora said confused. Don’t worry as long as you live here nothing will harm you. Shanks said becoming serious. Umm t-thanks i think? Lora said trying to keep from showing how confused she felt. Shanks sighed then smiled. Sweet dreams Lora. He said getting off the bed. He then kissing her forehead and smiled as he walked out of the room shutting the door almost all the way behind him. Lora blinked a few times before putting her hand to her forehead where Shanks kissed it. She was even more confused now then ever. She then sighed wondering what the hell happened to her. She then seen the tea cup still on the night stand and picked it up. Though she wasn’t a tea person she read that some types of tea helped calmed the mind. After taking a few drinks the tea was gone. Lora was feeling the effects of the calming drops Ace put in before Shanks brought it in. Though Lora didn’t know about them though. She then fell asleep as Ace watched from the door. First night in a new place. Though I disagree with using them it was a nice idea Ace. Shanks said patting Ace on the back. I didn’t do it for her. I did it so no one woke up to her screaming in the middle of the night. Ace said walking in the room and getting the cup. Well it was still a nice thought Ace. Please give her a chance. She just might surprise you. Shanks said as Ace walked back out of the room holding the cup. Well when are we going to tell her about our jobs? Ace asked as they walked to the kitchen. Well I was thinking of giving her a few weeks before bombing her with it. Since what we do is dangerous. Shanks said sighing. Well i guess. What’s the plan tomorrow? Ace asked. Well Tomorrow there are a few doctor appointments then thinking of enrolling her into Grand Line high. So she can start Monday. Shanks said. Are you sure it’s a good idea to have her going to Luffy’s school. I mean well wouldn’t it be better if she went to a normal school? Ace said. Well no since she’s living with us someone might get the idea to bring harm to her to get to us. Since we got people at the school we can make sure nothing happens to her. Ace I know how you feel but this time it’s different then the last time. Her file is on my desk in my study. Read it when you have a chance but don’t tell Luffy. Shanks said walking out of the kitchen. Ace sighed and decide to go to bed as well knowing tomorrow was going to be a long day. End of Chapter 2, Next chapter Whitebeard and Doctor Appointments? Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:New Start